


tyler gets attacked

by doubt



Category: My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cat Dads, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubt/pseuds/doubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"tyler? what's happening?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tyler gets attacked

**Author's Note:**

> :p

"josh? josh!"

it's eleven am and tyler's yelling down the hall.

"josh! wake up!"

josh rolls over in his sleep, but he doesn't register his boyfriend's shouts.

" _josh_! wake the fuck  _up_!" he rolls again, falling onto the ground. the blanket falls under him. this is when tyler shouts " _josh_!" again, and finally the sleeping man stops sleeping.

"wh- what?" he groans, picking his head up then resolutely dropping it back onto the floor. the cold, hard floor. he yelps. "i'm up!"

"josh, can you  _please_ come here?"

josh thinks,  _haha, come,_ then pushes himself up off the ground and sits on the bed, before realizing he has no clothes on. "shit, uh, lemme get dressed, ty!"

"hurry up!" josh walks leisurely, at his own pace, into the closet, pushing aside dress shirts and dinner jackets to retrieve a pair of jeans that he hung up last night with no clue why. he pulls them on, with no underwear, fuckin' punk, and walks back out. he doesn't bother with a shirt because he's  _just that cool_. also he's poor and can't be bothered to pay for laundromat.

"ty...? are you okay?" he travels down the hall, stopping when he gets to the kitchen.

 _dear jesus_.

"tyler? what's happening?" josh says, staring down at him and stifling a chuckle. gerard and mikey, their cats, have attacked him. not violently, though, but mikey's fallen asleep and tyler feels  _very strongly_ about moving sleeping cats. gerard is sitting on his head, a smug grin on their dumb cat features.

"they- they won't get off, help me." josh finally lets out the laugh and sits down next to tyler and the cats.

"gee, come here, baby." he clicks his tongue and holds out his arms. gerard meows at him mellowly, but won't move. " _gerard_. now." josh starts clicking his fingers as well.

"gee, come on, get off me." tyler bats at gerard's back. the ginger kitten still doesn't move.

"well, lemme get mikey-" josh tries to pick up the other cat. mikey scratches him. "ow! mikes! quit it, come here, kitty."

mikey hisses, jumps off tyler's stomach and bounded away. gerard crawls down over tyler's face to the spot where mikey was sleeping, then promptly curls up and sleeps, just as their brother did.

josh smiles, stands up and goes to the pantry. "gee..." he says, reaching in and grabbing the cat food. mikey, apparently, has been watching from a distance, and runs towards him as soon as he gets near the cupboard. josh shakes the bag. gerard's ears perk up, they open their eyes, and they follow mikey. "problem solved."

"thank you, josh," tyler replies, sighing and rolling onto his side.

"do you want breakfast, too?"

tyler exhales. "why not?"

"eggs?"

"yeah."


End file.
